<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Unlike A Fairy Tale by Star_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907542">Not Unlike A Fairy Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever'>Star_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, James Herondale - Freeform, Jordelia, Love, M/M, Matthew Fairchild - Freeform, Romance, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Teasing, The Last Hours - Freeform, alastair carstairs - Freeform, anna lightwood - Freeform, ariadne bridgestock - Freeform, arianna - Freeform, christopher lightwood - Freeform, cordelia carstairs - Freeform, thomas lightwood - Freeform, thomstair, word count: over 800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pure fluff jordelia/thomstair/arianna fic. </p><p>A day at the cafe and talking and fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Ariadne Bridgestock/Anna Lightwood, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Unlike A Fairy Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a cold London day, the sun shining bright overhead, causing the blankets of soft white snow everywhere to sparkle with life and vitality. Cordelia and James laughed together as they strolled down the streets, surrounded by the smell of hazelnuts and chocolate and the merry sound of winter shoppers, wrapped up in thick warm clothes. They had the entire day off today. No patrol, no babysitting, no nothing. Nothing but time together and with their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were headed to a nearby cafe, planning to meet up with everybody else. Cordelia shrieked as James tossed a handful of powdery white snow at her, dusting her coat in white crystals. She smacked his hand away, laughing the entire time, before taking off down the street. Darting through the crowd with grace and stealth, she twisted her head around to see James chasing after her with a grin on his face. “Daisy, it’s too cold! Come back!” James cried out as he attempted to catch her. Cordelia grinned and slowed to a stop, grabbing his gloved hand in hers, before proceeding to pull him along again. James gazed at her, bundled up in warm clothes, red hair dusted with white, dark eyes shining with light and happiness. “Well, this is what heaven must feel like.” James thought, joy radiating through his very being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright! I’m coming Daisy, never fear. I’ll always come with you.” James replied, face glowing with love. Cordelia smiled back softly, and the pair took off together to meet their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the cute little cafe, James held the door open for Cordelia, as she went in and shook out her hair. James followed her, already spotting his friends and grinning. They dropped into the two empty seats in between Christopher and Matthew, Lucie on the other side of Christopher. Thomas and Alastair faced them from across the table, with Anna and Ariadne also there. “Well, how is everybody then?” James inquired as they waited for the waiter to come and take their order. “I am doing quite well, thank you.” Anna replied, smiling her own smile. “I’m great, thanks for asking James!” Ariadne then replied, before wrapping her arms around Anna and kissing her on the cheek. A faint blush spread across Anna’s face as the group grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s funny that you asked James! I’ve been working on a new formula to coat blades in! It has multiple components that make it-” Christopher said eagerly, and it was clear he was ready to continue for many hours if not stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing just great, thanks.” Matthew replied with a smirk as Christopher continued to ramble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think it’s a bit cold and wet out for cheeriness, but other than that I’m great.” Alastair replied, as Thomas sighed and shot him a look that said “Please for the love of god cheer up”, before turning to James and answering that he was good. Alastair snorted but said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s fantastic to hear that everybody is well.” laughed Cordelia as the waitress came to take their orders. Ariadne ordered hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, and Anna strong black coffee. The waitress smiled, told them that both were excellent choices, and then turned to Thomas and Alastair, and asked them what they would like. Alastair replied he would like a simple vanilla coffee with caramel swirl, and Thomas answered he would like a caramel hazelnut coffee. Christopher then said he would like a cup of strong green tea, and Matthew asked for a raspberry chocolate holiday special. Cordelia asked for a pumpkin spice hot drink, and James asked for an ordinary coffee. The waitress took their orders back, and the conversation then commenced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christopher prattled on about his project as Thomas dutifully listened. Anna and Ariadne kept on a constant stream of quiet murmurs to the other, all the while participating in the main conversation. As the group sat there, sipping their drinks and laughing and talking, the snow continued to fall. It painted an image not unlike a fairy tale. A group of happy people, surrounded by their friends and the ones they loved. They would continue to talk, discussing the weather and the quality of their drinks and Lucie’s latest story, one she was currently staying home to write. As the sun began to set, they would set off down the streets of London. Alastair would lean against Thomas, wrapping his arms around the other boy. Anna would also hold Ariadne close, whispering into her hair and swearing to always protect her. James would press a kiss to the top of Cordelia’s head, hugging her close. Matthew and Christopher would walk along with them, happy for their friends and hopeful for the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would all gather at the Institute to talk to Lucie and spend time in front of the fireplace in the library. Lucie would gush over her stories, happy to talk to her friends and family about something she loved so much. They would play games and laugh and tease one another. They would finish the rest of the day in pure bliss, happy and safe, knowing full well that they were home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this story!</p><p>Leave any thoughts in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>